


Charming Hermione

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Dialogue, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Pansy will do anything to get out of homework.





	Charming Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 217: Argument.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charming Hermione

~

“May I borrow your quill?”

“Okay. Where’s yours?”

“No clue. Oh, and I need your Charms essay, too.”

“Why?” 

“I need to copy it.” 

“I’m not letting you do that!” 

“Are we or are we not dating now, Granger?” 

“Yes, but—”

“And do I or do I not give you several screaming orgasms a day?”

“You do. Are you saying your giving me orgasms is conditional on my allowing you to copy my homework?” 

“Hm. Well I hadn’t thought about it that way, but…would that work?” 

“No!”

“Even if I promised not to copy verbatim, just to use it as…inspiration?” 

“Pansy, why didn’t you just write your Charms essay while I was writing mine last week?” 

“Because I was too busy ogling your tits to concentrate. Do you know they are clearly visible when you wear that red jumper you love so much?”

“I…No, you’re not going to distract me. We need to talk about this. You have to concentrate on school! With your…history, you’ll need good marks if you’re to have a successful career after school.” 

“A career? Me? You’re mad. No one’s going to hire me. I tried to turn the saviour over to the Dark Lord. Nope, I’m going to have to become a kept woman. Hopefully by you.” 

“Pansy! That’s not funny. You need good grades to make something of yourself.”

“Ugh, must we have this argument again? How about I show you what I was thinking about while we were in Potions, hm?” 

“That’s not going to work. Pansy, no! What are you doing?”

“If you can’t tell, it’s been too long. Ooh, pink knickers, my favorite.”

“Oh for…come out from under my skirt this instant—!”

“You don’t really want me to, do you? After all, if I come out, I can do this.”

“Oh fu…No! We can’t do that right now, we have to study for…Oh God!” 

“I…mmm, am studying. I’m studying your anatomy. Spread your legs, baby.” 

“Pansy!” 

“Yeah, scream my name.” 

“…”

“Better?”

“You can’t just…perform cunnilingus…on me…to shut me up!”

“Evidently I can. So, Charms essay?” 

“I help you write it, but no copying!” 

“That’ll do.” 

~


End file.
